Sapphire
by AnimePunk23
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are married. They have a girl named Sapphire. One day she witnesses her mom get killed by Naraku. Now her dad is out to get her revenge, while she trains herself.
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha and Kagome have a child named Sapphire. She is half demon with priestess powers. Looks wise she is almost an exact replica of a younger Kagome just different eye color she got from her dad. Amber colored eyes. Inuyasha has been known as the strongest and quickest half demon with the most power fullest and greatest priestess as his wife._

* * *

Kagome and Sapphire were alone in front of their mansion walking in their little forest across from it. Just talking about Sapphire getting into training with her 'grandma' Kaede. "But I'm only 7 years old mommy! I don't wanna start training yet. How about when I'm 25?" Kagome chuckled lightly, "Come on Sapphire it gets fun when you start to actually learn everything you've got." "But I'm never gonna be as great as you or as strong as daddy!" Sapphire kept complaining. "You never know, if you really try you can be better than me and your daddy put together." It didn't seem at all possible considering all the tags that she and Inuyasha have been put with but she had faith in her daughter.

All of a sudden the wind started rushing towards them Kagome got this horrible sense that something terrible was coming their way. Kagome started panicking and hugged Sapphire tightly, "Mommy what's happening!?" "Nothing." Then Kagome's priestess sensing power kicked in. She recognized that sense from that one person, "Listen sweetie I want you to run back inside alright and just stay there and wait for daddy to come home I'll go in shortly ok?" Sapphire being very obedient said, "ok" and started running back in side when all of a sudden she was caught by no one other than Naraku.

Kagome started running towards Naraku, "NARAKU,LET HER GO!!!" Naraku just smirked then quickly said, "Stop! Or I'll slice her throat right here and now." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Then Naraku pressed a pressure point to Sapphire's neck and she was unconscious in his arms. Kagome started getting angry. Naraku put Sapphire down gently while looking at Kagome, "Don't move yet, I can still kill her fast and easy." Kagome was hesitating, '_What do I do!?!?!?! Inuyasha I wish you were here right now!' _"Kagome I need you to do something for me." Naraku told her seriously. Kagome looked confused.

"Do we have a deal?" Kagome couldn't believe what he had just offered her. She looked down at the still unconscious Sapphire and nodded. "Yes, we have a deal." "Good." They both looked down as they heard some muffling, and saw Sapphire looking between the two. "Mommy?" Kagome tried to hold back her sob, "Sapphire" she whispered. When all of a sudden Naraku flung a glowing claw at Kagome's heart and she screamed and struggled and then fell flat on the ground dead. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sapphire screamed at the top of her lungs as she just saw her mom die right before her eyes. Naraku looked down at the incredibly crying little girl, "Don't worry little one, I'll get the dead sight of your mom out of here." He smirked evilly at her then went to pick up Kagome's lifeless body and started floating away. Not knowing what to do, or how to get back to the mansion, Sapphire just laid there on the ground crying her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was walking into his driveway back from his meeting with his brother, Sesshomaru, when he heard some distant crying. He smelled the scent that was coming from the direction and immediately smelled it was Sapphire's scent and went running as fast as he could to find her. He found her in an instant lying in the ground. "Sapphire what's wrong!?!?!" He was so worried when she didn't say anything. He picked her up in his arms and brought her in for a tight hug. "Shh, its okay baby, come on its okay." She hugged him tighter. "Come on baby tell me what's wrong." Usually when Sapphire fell or scraped her knee Inuyasha would calm her down in a second but this time it wasn't working. _'Why?'_ Inuyasha got up and started walking inside holding Sapphire in his arms.

They walked inside and sat in the kitchen table, Inuyasha quickly fixed Sapphire a hot chocolate since it was her favorite drink. She took a sip and she started to calm down a bit. Then she jumped on Inuyasha's lap and hugged him. Inuyasha wasn't surprised she would always cuddle to him like this after watching something scary on TV. "You wanna tell daddy why you were crying?" Sapphire looked up at him and started crying again. But in between sobs she tried talking, "Mo-Mo-Mo-Mommy!!" Inuyasha only though at the moment that Kagome must've gotten her in trouble for being naughty, "Ssh, its ok, what happened with mommy?" Inuyasha was not expecting what she said next, "SHE'S DEAD!!!" Sapphire started crying harder. Inuyasha's heart stopped as he heard those words. "What? Saph look at me. What do you mean she's dead?"

Sapphire spit it out quickly. "Some man or demon came and killed her while we were in the woods and then he took her body!!!!" Inuyasha couldn't breathe. "Sapphire, did you recognize this man!?! Did you recognize them!?!?!" He started yelling at her, but she wasn't really affected. "NO, but I think mommy knew him." "Did she say anything about him!?!?!" Sapphire tried to remember hard. "Right when he showed up mommy called him Naraku." Inuyasha literally felt his heart stop and he was gasping for air, as soon as he found it he became angered.

Soon he wondered why Sapphire stopped crying, his answer she fell asleep in his lap. He picked her up and walked to her room laying her on her bed and walking out. He walked, rather fast, back down stairs into the front yard. As soon as he was outside he screamed at the top of his lungs and further "NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Of course there was no response but he just felt as if he should show up so he can kill him. Then he fell to his knees in the middle of the dark and moist grass. He looked back up at the sky and said, "Kagome." Then something urged inside him to scream it, "KAGOME!!" Then he fell into a whisper and started crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha remained on the ground crying his heart out with his mind wondering off to all the times he had with Kagome. Most of them were with her alone while a couple others were with him and Sapphire as a perfect family. He knew the ache in his heart will never go away till he gets her revenge. So he stood up, went back inside, up to his room, and started thinking of where Naraku could be.

Sapphire woke up to find out that the dream about her mommy being killed and taken was in fact reality. A dream she had every night for the past 3 years. She wanted to start balling like usual but her dad came in. Inuyasha had a look of loneliness, sympathy, and depression as he approached his and Kagome's only child. "Saph are you ok?" Sapphire was emotionless as she realized what he was talking about. She just sat in her bed completely still. There were a few moments of silence before Sapphire said "Daddy, I wanna start training with grandma Kaede." Inuyasha's eyes went up in surprise, "Are you sure?" Sapphire knew her mom really wanted her to so she nodded, "yes, mommy was telling me to right before she was taken." Inuyasha gulped. "Alright, I'll go call her now." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and started walking out. "I love you daddy." Sapphire barely whispered. Inuyasha didn't turn around but stopped really fast to say, "I love you too." And walked out. He did love his daughter more than anything, but the last person who whispered softly 'I love you' to Inuyasha was in fact Kagome, so it struck him a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku walks into a tight little room and sits down on his couch to watch some news. After 16 min the door opens again and he already knows who it is. "So how did your mission go?" A groan was heard "It went fine." Naraku smirked as his assassin and worker came to sit with him. "So I take it your still not fond of me yet." The worker looked at him with a 'is it that obvious' look. "It's been three years, when are you gonna get over it?" "How am I supposed to get over losing my family?" Naraku sighed, "Kagome, you make it sound like they died in a car crash." Kagome just glared back at him.

Today was the day Inuyasha was going to avenge his true love by killing Naraku. He had recently learned of his current location, in which case he has to act fast because his location changes ridiculously fast. He got his sword _Tetsusaiga, tied it to his waist and started jumping off in the direction past the woods across his mansion, leaving _ Sapphire alone in training with Kaede for a couple of days. He reaches the other side of the woods and finds a road. "Hmm, never knew this was here." Down the road he can see a jungle in which he goes through.

Naraku is now sitting in his room when his phone starts flashing red. He picks it up quickly and sees that there is an intrusion. "Kagome!" He yells out to her. Kagome comes in and answers, "What do you want now?" Naraku glared at her. "We have a trespasser." Kagome stared blank before realizing, "I'm not going." Naraku smirked a little, "Fine I'll go do it myself." She was heading out the door when he quickly said, "I'll say bye to Inuyasha for you then."

Kagome quickly turned around, "What did you just say?" Naraku stood up walking towards the door. "I said our trespasser is none other than your ex-husband." He held up his phone in front of her. She glanced at it and saw that it was Inuyasha. Kagome panicked but didn't show it. She looked up at him, "Wait! You can't kill him!" Naraku narrowed his eyes at her, "Fine, then **you** get rid of him!" Kagome opened and closed her mouth. "Either you go or I go." After a moment of silence she sighed, "I'll get rid of him from here." He smirked "Wise choice. Now don't be too long" and sat back down on his couch to watch some more TV. Just before Kagome walked out Naraku said, "Oh and Kagome? Do not show him any emotion. Don't give him any information about anything either. Got it?" Kagome growled ,which showed that she understood, and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha is walking through some weird jungle with his _Tetsusaiga_ when a familiar scent catches his attention. He quickly starts running fast towards the scent. When the scent disappears for a couple seconds he stops and just stands. 3 Seconds later the scent is incredibly strong from behind him. He turns around and sees Kagome. She's just standing there staring at him. He does the same, then after a minute or two of complete silence he whispers, "Kagome." He takes a step closer and she takes a step back furthering herself from him. He looks at her surprised. She has no emotion on her face. _'What's wrong with her?'_ He blinked when she talked. "Go home Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was so surprised to see her he didn't catch what she said. He just kept standing there staring at her. "Inuyasha I said go home." This time he didn't miss it. "What?" He said shocked. _'I finally found you and all you can tell me is to go home.' _ Kagome still looked at him. "Leave Inuyasha. And don't ever come back." Outside Kagome remained emotionless but inside she was crying as she just told her love to leave her. _'Inuyasha just please don't be stubborn and leave me!' _She screamed at him from within her mind. Inuyasha was not going to give in so easily. In fact he made sure of himself not to give in to her odd behavior at all. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome couldn't think of what to do so she self consciously pulled out her bow and arrow as she was trained to do. "Why are you so stubborn? Go or I'll shoot you." Kagome aimed at his head. She had a face of darkness on her face as she was also trained to have with holding her weapon. She picked up these lessons from Naraku this whole time she's been with him. "No you won't." Inuyasha simply said with a challenging voice and look. Kagome matched his challenged face and added a slight smirk and released her arrow. Inuyasha barely dodged the arrow as it swiped his hair on the side of his face. Inuyasha was completely shocked.

"I told you." Kagome didn't hesitate to shoot as she knew he was fast enough to dodge it. Too bad Inuyasha was starting to feel a little confused about her actions. Kagome pulled out another arrow and aimed it at him. Inuyasha pulled out his sword as a reflex. Kagome gasped in her mind, _'What! I can't believe it! He __**wants**__ to fight me.' _ Inuyasha readied himself in a stance. Kagome did the same. _'He's actually going to fight me.' _ Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines. _'What the fuck am I even doing. It's not like I'm going to hurt her. She wouldn't hurt me. Would she?' _Inuyasha was starting to feel a little unsure. All of a sudden without realizing it Kagome yelled at him, "So come at me already!" Inuyasha didn't move. "Fine then I'll go first." Kagome lunged herself at him. Inuyasha was stunned but quickly blocked her attack and started going to her. What neither of them knew was that the other one was not attacking fully on them.


	5. Chapter 5

They kept attacking each other and blocking each other. They did both get some what hurt within each others attacks. Kagome flung Inuyasha to her side and kicked him hard in his ribs, but not enough to damage them, and he fell to the ground in front of her. Next thing he sees is Kagome's arrow, glowing, a couple centimeters away from his face. Inuyasha doesn't even move. He starts to expect his end but then he sees the arrow lower it's glowing. "Get out of here Inuyasha." Kagome lowers her arrow completely and turns around to start walking away. Again.

Inuyasha slowly starts getting up and says, "I'm not leaving here without you." Kagome stops and turns around looking at him. "Inuyasha please, just go back." Inuyasha looks down as she starts walking away again. "Why don't **you**come back home?" Kagome stopped but didn't turn around. Inuyasha's voice cracked, "Kagome just come back home…" Kagome's eyes were beginning to water as she thought of her true home. "…with me…" Kagome accidently let out a tear as he said that. "…with Sapphire." Kagome's heart clenched at that name. Kagome looked down at the ground. She started to shake a little but Inuyasha didn't notice.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with curious eyes full of sympathy. "Kagome?" he whispered. Kagome's head shot back up looking straight ahead of her, "I can't." She tried to sound emotionless but her voice was starting to betray her a bit. Inuyasha silently started walking up behind her till he was only two steps behind her back. "Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him right behind her, however her legs had fallen numb to her commands of running away. "Kagome look at me." Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome knew that if she did she would literally break and betray Naraku's orders so she simply told him "No." Now it was his heart's turn to clench.

Inuyasha spoke first after the momentary silence. "Kagome. Please?" Kagome hesitated but then turned face to face with Inuyasha and said, "I'm not going back." She was beginning to turn back but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her shoulder and turned her slightly to remain face to face with her. She tried to struggle out of his hold but was no use as he put his other hand on her other shoulder. "Kagome stop! What do you mean you're not coming back?" Kagome looked at him hard. "I already told you Inuyasha I can't!" "What do you mean you can't!?!?" Kagome started getting angry. "Let go of me!"

"NO!" Inuyasha hardened his grip on her and she flinched of the slight pain on her bruises she had gotten from the fight. "You're coming back with me!" Kagome finally stopped moving. "I'm not going anywhere!" "And why not!?!?" Kagome looked back up at him and said the first thing that came to her mind that she knew Naraku would want her to say "Because **I** don't want to go back!" Inuyasha's eyes went completely wide. Kagome felt extremely hurt and guilty as soon as those words had left her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome turned around and slowly started walking ahead. She didn't want Inuyasha to see the tears that were threatening to spill all over her face. Inuyasha was about to start going after her when she was 20 feet away until Naraku jumped right in front of him locking his path. Kagome walked about 5 more feet when she caught the sense and quickly turned around. Naraku stared straight at Inuyasha; Inuyasha readied himself in a fighting stance with his _Tetsusaiga_, Naraku did noting but smirk slightly at him. Kagome just stood there wondering what would happen. Next thing anyone knew, Naraku appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome jumped back slightly and stared straight at his face. Next thing she knew Naraku got a hold of her neck and she was being choked in above ground. She was desperately trying to grasp for air.

"You disobeyed me Kagome." Naraku hissed at her. Kagome was trying to free herself of his grasp but was unlucky. Inuyasha saw this and instantly ran towards Naraku. "Naraku let go of her!" Inuyasha roared. When he was only 7 feet away from slicing Naraku's head off, Naraku struck him with his other hand using his claw. Kagome saw this and started to worry. "Inuyasha!" Before looking to see Inuyasha on the ground Naraku turned back to look at her with an evil gaze. He squeezed his hand tighter around her neck. She was now croaking in pain. Her vision started getting blurry and she was going to fade into darkness any second until all of a sudden Naraku was stabbed through his stomach. Clutching the pain Naraku dropped Kagome straight on the ground. She hit the ground hard and fast, which caused her a lot of pain. She stayed down catching her breath. She looked up barley being able to see straight and saw Inuyasha fight. She wanted to get up and help Inuyasha but knew she couldn't. Inuyasha was about to strike him with his wind scar but Naraku vanished. He was mad but right now he only thought about one thing. Kagome.

* * *

**A/N: Wow my story is incredibly short. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha ran to her side. "Kagome are you okay?" He whispered to her. Kagome stayed silent but nodded. She looked away from him not standing up as it was to painful to move her body. When Inuyasha saw Kagome's bruised neck he bared his teeth in anger but then calmed himself down to comfort Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder trying to steady her up but as soon as he tried to move her she cried in pain and in rejection. Inuyasha set her back down quickly but gentle. Kagome looked at him. He was already staring at her. "Kagome, we have to get you out of here." His eyes were filled with hurt seeing her like this. "Inuyasha. I'm can't go anywhere." "No it's ok, I'll be very careful just pick you up in my arms and-" Kagome interrupted him "No Inuyasha. I mean I'm not going away with you. I have to stay with Naraku." She looked away as she said the last part. Inuyasha was confused and horrified. "What are you talking about." Without looking at him "I work for Naraku." Now Inuyasha was stunned. "Are you serious!?!? Did you not see what he was just doing to you!!! It's fuckin Naraku!!!! You can't work for him!!!! In case you don't remember he tried to kill us and our friends!!!!!!" Then Inuyasha remembered something Sapphire told him. "Wait! Sapphire told me she saw Naraku kill you." Kagome felt horrible as she imagined the thought of Sapphire seeing her die. Next Inuyasha just asked the question bothering him. "Did he really kill you?" Kagome just answered him straight out, "Yes he did." Inuyasha didn't know if he should fell angry or confused that she's right in front of him. "But then, how?" Kagome looked at him and started to sit up hissing at the pain.

Inuyasha tried to help her but she rejected his hands gently. "Naraku brought me back." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "So he brought you back right after he killed you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him too and stood up all the way putting herself through the pain, but still croaking while she did. "Listen Inuyasha why don't you just go away and never come back again." Inuyasha stood up to face her. "Why don't you get this through your little head ok. I am not going anywhere." He paused between each word. Kagome huffed at him and gave him and angry look. He matched the looked. She pushed past him to go grab her arrows that had fallen on the ground when she was pulled into mid air.

He just stared at her. She was walking slow. She picked up her bows and arrow and turned to her right. Kagome started walking a bit faster than before and as she walked she said very monotone "Goodbye Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped right in front of her and said "Hello Kagome" crossing his arms. She tried to get past him but he kept blocking her way.

"Move it Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled at him. "Make me." Inuyasha replied sounding like an evil bully. "You're so immature!" Kagome tried to get past him by trying to fake him but ended up bumping into his chest hard. She was falling back but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't. Kagome tried to shove him off but of course Inuyasha wouldn't let it. Kagome nudged her elbow in his chest hard enough so he let go of her. They were both pushed back. Kagome clutched onto her stomach from the pain she had just gotten, mysteriously to Inuyasha but Kagome knew what it was.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her left shoulder. "Nothing." Kagome told him while pushing his hand off her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Kagome looked at him and gave him a 'your and idiot and full of shit' look. "**You **didn't hurt **me **as bad as you think." She finally got passed him and started walking towards her destination. Inuyasha just followed behind as if it were a casual walk they used to take, talking about random things while he followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome ignored him for the most part but then realized she couldn't continue leading Inuyasha to her place, she could try to run but knew she was going to be hurled back. So she stopped. She sat down on the cold-wet grass on her knees, staring at the ground. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha kneeled down right beside her, staring at her. Kagome quickly glanced at Inuyasha, completely emotionless, then back down to the ground. "Oh. So I guess we're back to that face then huh?" Inuyasha said. Kagome remained perfectly still knowing that Inuyasha was incredibly impatient.

Inuyasha evidently kept yelling at her to say something or do something. Kagome did no such thing; besides her chest moving in and out as she breathed air she looked just like a statue. Inuyasha soon gave up and fell flat on the ground facing the sky. Immediately Kagome burst up and pinned Inuyasha's loose ends of his clothes securely to the ground. He was stuck. Inuyasha was trying to get free but couldn't because Kagome used purified arrows which holds priestess' strength and power.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome looking at him. Kagome smirked a little congratulating herself for succeeding in holding him down. Inuyasha thought differently, "Wow Kagome! I can't remember the last time you were this kinky!" Kagome blushed. "Just please this time, don't be such a tease." Inuyasha added happily. Kagome bent down to slap him across the face. Inuyasha blinked. "Ooh! Nice!" Inuyasha said in a horny voice. Kagome infuriated and slapped him hard across the face. Inuyasha then groaned in pain.

Kagome stood up again, "Goodbye Inuyasha. Forever." Then she turned and started walking away again. Inuyasha turned angry. Kagome walked a good couple of feet until she was out of his sight. Inuyasha was about to yell something at her when all of a sudden Naraku was standing right next to him. He lifted his foot up in the air then shot his foot right into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha screamed out in pain. Naraku found that enjoyable and started beating the living crap out of him. Kagome heard this noise and ran back to Inuyasha. She saw Naraku kicking Inuyasha while he was still stuck on the ground.

Kagome quickly rushed to Naraku and pushed him off. Naraku fell back trying to balance himself not to fall. He saw Kagome standing in front of him with Inuyasha securely behind her, still on the ground. "Get out of my way Kagome!" Naraku yelled at her. "NO!" Kagome firmly said. Inuyasha then shouted at her, "What do you think your doing Kagome, get out of here!" Kagome simply ignored him and was continuing her stare-off with Naraku. She then spoke. "You can't break our agreement Naraku." He roared.


End file.
